Are You Happy Now
by StarkidLuna
Summary: School Assembly after On My Way, Here the story of Anne, Mitch and Luna. The story is song fic, and its about bulling and does mention suicide.


**So this is a glee fan fic, yes I know this doesn't really have all the character but its important message**

**also the song is called Are you Happy Now by Megan and Liz (Look them up on youtube)**

**Also Mitch, is a name of a classmate of mine who sadly in 2008 took his life.**

**Waring mention of suicide and bullying**

* * *

><p><strong>Are You Happy Now?<strong>

It was Monday, new school day, _Quinn Fabray_was in the hospital, Dave Karofsky was getting out of the hospital and getting help. It scared most of the school, most in shock. The Glee Club was quite, most of the crying. Assembly was called that day, a speaker. They expected adult that would drown on and on about something. But no it was a classmate. Nobody knew her name really, never talked to her, but they knew her best friend a month ago, killed herself. The girl with ginger, short hair, brown eyes, glasses. She was wearing a blue sweatshirt and jeans, with conserve shoes. Nothing special but her eyes held emotion. Once everyone was sited she started to talk

Her name is Anna, red hair, 5ft 5, loves to read or write. She would be found in the back of the room or writing down notes and, listening to her iPod.

_**She stood out in the crowd  
>Was a little too loud<br>But that's why we love her  
><strong>_

She was tried, spent all night studying for history test. She opened her locker, 5 or 6 pieces of paper hit the floor, and she picked them up. Open them, but her mind was raising, maybe from a guy she liked? She was wrong, no the words that was on the pages, made tears run down her face. She crumbled the paper. Shut her locker, then a grape cold slushy hit her face.

**She's not like other girls  
>She could've conquered the world<br>Until you broke her  
>Down…<strong>

She was different.

She wasn't in the choir room, or playing sport, or cheerlead, no she's was in the library trying to get by. She wrote a lot, mostly songs or poems. She was my best friend. She never backed down, never gave up, she smiled and laughed.

_**Are you happy now  
>That she's on the ground<strong>_

She was always there, when somebody need a friend even if they didn't know her.

It was silent in the room. Nobody talked, a picture of a girl with red hair appeared on a screen.

My name is Luna, and I'm her best friend,

**And do you realize the words you say  
>Make bruises that don't fade away<br>Are you happy now  
><strong>

We been friends ever sense the day my mom died. She was there, when my dad got to drunk, to even care about me, she let me stay at her house when my dad went to rehab, she was there when I needed a friend.

She was kind of person that made you smile and laugh when you needed it the most.

But then this happen, a slushie after slushie, names after names, stuff in her lock, rumors, until one day, she called me on my phone…told me she wanted to get away from the pain, I ran to her house, but it was to late, she was dead.

**That you've brought her down  
>And she's thinking that she won't fit in<br>**

She was my friend, my best friend, my sister, my family, and people brought her down, because she was different.

So I have one question to those who bullied her… Are You Happy now?

**Cuz you said something's wrong with her  
>Are you happy now<strong>

My Brother was name Mitch, he was smart, kind, and friendly. He was going to go to Yale, and he was so excited.

**He liked science not sports  
>He knew what he stood for<br>He's not like you, you don't like that**

He Got straight –A's and nice to everyone but people didn't like him. **  
><strong>

**15 years down the road, he could be everything you won't  
>But right now you're breaking him<br>Down…**

He didn't have many friends, and I was in middle school, but people would push him, call him names and It didn't stop.

**Are you happy now  
>That he's on the ground<br>And do you realize the words you say  
>Make bruises that don't fade away<strong>

It started with cutting, mom noticed scars on his arms…one then more.. we asked him but he didn't say anything but you could tell he was scared. My dad tried to talk to him. He wouldn't tell, so he went to school, see as soon as my brother came home he put on a mask saying everything was alright.

**Are you happy now  
>That you've brought him down<strong>

Blaine took Kurt's hand squeeze it.

He wrote note, telling what happen, how he was scared, how he was sick of the pain how he didn't want to die, but he saw it as the only way to escape.

**And he's thinking that he won't fit in  
>Cuz you said something's wrong with him<br>Are you happy now**

_13 million kids get bullied_ every year, over 4000 of those kids, kill themselves, because of this. Because nobody took time and listen to them, nobody was there for them, nobody heard there cry for help.

Some people who bullied, been bullied themselves.

**I've heard that it was done to you  
>Is that why you do what you do<br>Well that's no excuse, no**

Some just to get angry out, maybe instead of focusing on their own problems they pick on others.

**And if it felt hell to you  
>Then why'd you wanna put them through<br>What hurt you**

I'm sure everyone in this school has been bullied in their life once or twice maybe all the time. The point is you're not alone.

**Are you happy now  
>That you've brought them down<br>(I, I don't think so)**

If you are being bullied, you can tell someone that will listen to you tell adults, don't give up on life.

**Are you happy now  
>That they're on the ground<strong>

There's million of us, all over the world, who don't fit in, but each of us we can make the world a better place, we can show the bullies who called us name after name that they were wrong.

**And do you realize the words you say  
>Make bruises that don't fade away<strong>

Words don't fade away, they make scars, scars that show us how strong we are, all of us right now has something to live for, a boyfriend, a girlfriend, sports, college, Broadway, dance and many other things. We are put on this earth to live, to work together, not tear each other apart.

**Are you happy now  
>That you've brought them down<br>And they're thinking that they won't fit in**

We Can End Bullying, we can take a stand. But we have to work together. Lets not let another kid or teenager kill themselves because it's the only way. Let's not let another kid be scared to go to school.

**Cuz you said something's wrong with them  
>Are you happy now<strong>

Before we all live, go on about our day, if you get anything from this, you can change the world, you can be somebody, don't listen to the haters, they don't know you, because you're awesome in your own way.

It starts with one person to make a change, to change the world and it starts now.

I am only one, but I am one. I cannot do everything, but I can do something. And I will not let what I cannot do interfere with what I can do. ~Edward Everett Hale

"Thank you "she said and walk out of the auditorium, nobody clapped or talked. They waited till the bell ring. Something changed in most of the people in the auditorium, people talked, people got to know others, when they didn't give them a time or day.

The started to end bullying, with help of one person.

**Are you happy now  
>Are you happy now<strong>


End file.
